x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Witch
Must See Episodes * Hex Factor * Day of Reckoning I * Day of Reckoning II * The Stuff of Villains * The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe * No Good Deed Personality Locked up in an asylum by her father, Magneto, due to his inability to control her powerful mutant ability, she grew bitter and vengeful against the world. However, after being subjected to the powers of Mastermind, she now believes her father to be kind and caring, resulting in a saner, calmer, more well-adjusted Wanda who is fiercely devoted to Magneto's cause. Physical appearance * Wanda's Outfits Powers and Abilities Wanda's unique mutant ability allows her to harness and manipulate the force of probability. Her power, already dangerous in its own right, is easily tainted by her anger and fury, making her all the more deadly. She can use hex bolts and hex spheres to interfere with other mutants' powers, causing them to go haywire, or for attacks to be shot back at the original attacker. She can generally cause bad luck for people, making them trip or drop things when under the influence of her powers. Wanda is also able to affect inanimate objects - things will break, move (sometimes to accomplish a specific goal like trapping someone) and so on. Early Life Wanda grew up with her father and her twin brother Pietro in New York City. When she developed her mutant powers at an early age, her father decided to commit her to an institution as he didnt have the time to deal with a hostile, out of control child whose powers were very destructive if he didn't get her put away. Even though he ignored her pleads, Wanda cried to her father to not leave her there. Wanda spent years there harboring a deep anger and hatred for both her father and her brother. At some point, she started taking sessions with Charles Xavier to help her learn to control her powerful mutant abilities but he was unable to reach her. Season 2 Wanda was released from imprisonment by Mystique, who sought to use her in her own revenge against Magneto. Wanda spent much of her introductory series searching for her father, eventually finding and attempting to kill him. *'The Hex Factor' A guard radios to someone else to bring in the patient. A maximum security holding cell opens and a girl is released. The guards are all really nervous and jumpy and when the girl begins to struggle, one of them yells out not to let her move her hands, even a little. She continues to struggle and is able to wiggle on hand free enough to wave towards the bindings on her straight jacket. The bindings disintegrate and the girl is able to get free. Massive destruction and chaos ensues as lights, cameras, and other objects explode, break and/or burn, and everyone takes off running. The girl runs for the door and it seems to melt in front of her. Two doctors attempt to apprehend her, but she stretches out her hands and the walls cave in around them. She opens the door to the room Professor Xavier has been waiting in, and approaches him with an outstretched hand with a crazy look in her eyes like she's going to attack. Xavier call out her name, Wanda, but when she continues forward, he uses his telepathy to overcome her and calm her down. By the time the guards arrive, she's sitting meekly in a corner of the cell. He begins to talk to her, about keeping her anger under control as he thought they'd made more progress. She glares at him and tells him to get her out of there. He says that he has a place for her at the Institute, but that right now he can't risk it (due to her anger). A doctor enters and tells Professor Xavier that he needs to cut the session short so they can do some additional tests on Wanda in the Radiology room. Wanda goes quietly this time. The doctor takes her through security and continues to walk with Wanda. As they pass the radiology room, Wanda realizes she is being kidnapped. She becomes very anxious and begins to destory various objects as things start flying around and walls start cracking. The doctor tries to calm her saying he's going to help her, but things just get worse. They take off running and when they make it outside they meet up with an hooded old woman. The woman begins chanting in what sounds like Gaelic and Wanda becomes "at rest" insistly calming her down. The doctor morphs into Mystique as she tells the woman to keep Wanda under control while Mystique goes back inside the building, that she has some other business to attend to, while morphing into a guard. Later at the Brotherhood Boarding House, Mystique shows up and tells the boys that they have a new secret weapon and then she brings in Wanda. Pietro recognizes her as his twin sister and Wanda freaks out, using her powers to turn everything around her into a weapon. The boys run as she starts to bring the house down on their heads. They huddle behind a couch as things are thrown about the room. Toad asks Pietro if it's one of his old girlfriends, but Pietro says it's worse, it's his sister. Lance and Todd try to stop Wanda, but she turns their powers back on them. The same elderly woman finally arrives and takes control of Wanda, calming her down again and leaving the room with her. Mystique identifies the woman as Agatha Harkness. Pietro tries to tell Mystique that she's crazy for bringing Wanda her as her powers are too dangerous to have around. Mystique tells him that she brought along Agatha to help Wanda learn to focus her anger into power. He tells her that she won't co-operate. Mystique tells them that she got all of the info she needs downloaded from Cerebro (during "Fun and Games") and that Wanda will cooperate because Mystique can give her what she really wants, revenge. Meanwhile, Wanda's having a training session with Agatha to help Wanda defeat her rage. She has flashbacks of Pietro (as a child) and Magneto standing by as men dragged her into the asylum. She kicks and screams for her father not to leave her while crying. More sessions and Wanda's still having trouble as her anger is far too strong to overcome. Every time she just about gains control, she has more flashbacks of being left in the hospital and loses it. Later in the bathroom as Wanda's cutting her hair, Pietro enters and comments on her hair as she prepares to attack him but he claims he just wants to talk to her. Pietro begins to talk about her life in the asylum, that he really didn't want to leave her there but she was so out of control and that maybe Wanda should look at it from Magneto's point of view. Angrily, Wanda says that Magneto is a monster and that Pietro is just like him then she storms off. The X-Men take off to confront the Brotherhood at the mall. While there, the X-Men do the usual routine of kicking some Brotherhood butt. The X-Men have just about finished the Brotherhood when Wanda shows up and they instinctly get a bad vibe from her. The place starts going haywire and the X-Men are scattered. As each of the X-men try to take on Wanda, their powers turn against them. Spyke is hit by his own spikes, Cyclops' blasts go out of control, Jean's levitation ability reverses throwing her across the room, Shadowcat gets trapped halfway in phasing through the floor. Nightcrawler teleports her free, but the two of them are dumped into some trees outside. Jean talks Cyclops into retreating, telling him that Wanda is too strong, they can't beat her. As the X-Men retreat, the Brotherhood celebrate their victory. Toad says they owe it to their secret weapon, the Scarlet Witch. Quicksilver puts his arm around her as he tells her that if their father could see her now, he would be proud. Scarlet Witch knocks his arm away and says that Magneto's his father, not hers and that she'll have her revenge for what he did to her as she walks away from the Brotherhood. *'Day of Reckoning I' *'Day of Reckoning II' Season 3 Knowing that Wanda would never stop until she gained her vengance, Magneto has used the mutant known as Mastermind to rewrite Wanda's memories. She no longer remembers being commited to the institution and has lost her hatred for Magneto, believeing him to be a kind and caring father. She has also decided to remain with the Brotherhood. Season 4 With Magneto's recent "death", Wanda has taken the news quite hard and blames the X-Men for not helping her father in his fight with Apocalypse. When she realised he was still alive as a Horseman, she offered to help Kitty stop him, and bring him back to himself. After defeating him, her, Magneto and Pietro left as a family. Future In the future that Xavier saw when he was under Apocalypse's control, the Brotherhood and Wanda are shown to be working with S.H.I.E.L.D.. Notes Wanda is an Orphan This version of Scarlet Witch was mentally unstable until Magneto had Mastermind rewrite her memories. Appearances Other faces of Scarlet Witch Uncanny-Wonda.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) New_Exiles_-_Wonda_.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) Xhile-_scarlett.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008)??? Legacy_-_scarlett.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008 +) X-Men-Scar.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) X-men-Wonda.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Age_X_-_Scar.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) Ani_-_Wonda.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' TV (1992-1997) W_&_Men_-Scar.png|'Wolverine & the X-Men' TV (2008-2009) W_&_X-men_-_Scarlett.png|'Wolverine & the X-Men' TV (2008-2009) The Super Hero Squad Show- Scarlet Witch.png|'The Super Hero Squad Show' (2009 - 2011) X-Men_Ledgens_II_-_Scarlett.png|'X-Men Ledgens II' (2005) Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Female Category:The Brotherhood Category:Villain